Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/28 July 2016
02:37 omg 02:37 i found a squad in colosseum with Juno lead and 4 mifunes... 02:37 #teaminstinct 02:37 #teamawoo 02:37 aand... 02:37 only 2 units died on my whole squad... 02:38 ok, this guy is definitely a pingu 02:38 hey 02:38 wow... 02:38 i cant believe i won that 02:40 hey lin 02:40 hi-- 02:40 TEAM VALOR FTW 02:40 Did I miss something 02:41 someone had a rant on your Noel Trial 02:41 funniest joke i've ever seen 02:41 I know lol 02:41 Like seriously 02:41 my answer 02:41 You don't need stealth to clear Menon 02:41 GIT GUD SKRUB 02:41 Halp qq 02:43 help with what 02:45 * Yapboonyew searches for bread (zest) 02:50 welp that was exciting 02:52 though im kinda sore 02:53 :o 02:54 got le job 02:55 dish washer decided to start today. Turns out today is busiest of de week 02:58 Good luck kex 02:58 Lex 02:58 Mew 02:59 ty. its worth the 10.50 an hr (y) 03:02 Mew... 03:02 ehh 03:02 kinda tired.. 03:03 8 hrs of dishwashing is actually kinda draining 03:03 Indeed 03:03 But you can do it! '-')9 03:03 Meanwhile, I am waiting good news for my CV 03:03 I am volunteering again hehehe 03:05 CV? 03:14 oh neat... 03:14 yoloed rs got terry 03:16 so i've decided to add lock icons for SP skills 03:17 whut 03:17 for skills that requires conditions to unlock 03:17 LIN YOU THERE 03:17 !mods 03:17 LIN 03:18 Linathan is not here right now please leave a message after the beep so he can contact you later 03:18 ~beep~ 03:18 * Yapboonyew smacks the voicemail 03:20 * Dark Ice Lexida looks at the broken Lounge Phone 03:20 Welp 03:20 Im not paying for it 03:22 *Summoning Lv.90 Hubby Lina* 03:23 ... 03:23 oh my god 03:24 ... 03:24 whut 03:24 lex doesnt know anything thank god 03:25 ive been gone for 6 weeks 03:25 and recently started working 03:25 i feel like its discussions garbage 03:26 Yes ma'am 03:26 Oh yea, Kled is overtuned garbage 03:26 Can I expect Urgot to be overturned too? 03:27 i just want the ekko skin 03:27 Finally a ekko skin im chill with having for a long while 03:27 tbh i would be fine if that was his final skin 03:27 I hope Fizz counters Kled 03:27 Then again probably not 03:27 I hope Yi counters Kled 03:28 if hes on that... "thing" hes almost annoying to kill 03:28 Yea 03:28 Time to get onto PBE 03:29 nyan my debit is ready for Project:Ekko 03:29 Gratz 03:29 though i havnt played in 6 weeks... 03:29 i might be kinda rusty 03:30 I haven't played a lot recently 03:30 Not like the champs I play have a high skill floor :P 03:31 ...... 03:31 i play like... ekko only....and few others 03:31 I wonder why this chat didn't ping me for some reason 03:31 Like twitch or Lucian 03:31 Lin 03:31 !mods 03:31 Ack 03:31 Hi ._. 03:31 Hi Hubby 03:31 ....... 03:31 How was work? 03:31 * Linathan whacks Nyan 03:31 No 03:31 * Dark Ice Lexida cringe 03:31 Yapboonyew 03:31 so i've decided to add lock icons for SP skills 03:31 03:31 Yapboonyew 03:31 for skills that requires conditions to unlock 03:31 wasnt that the one Azura or Azure person 03:32 w/e 03:32 03:32 Yep 03:32 And yeah I saw the SP thingy 03:32 Speaking of which 03:32 Umbra Halcyon Magress 03:32 User:AzureAurelia 03:32 Wait I don't see the lock icon ._. 03:33 im in the process of adding 03:33 ........Yap pls 03:33 mew. c: 03:33 Also mfw Xenon was hard 03:33 Fabled Emperor Kulyuk here's an example 03:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vs_I2GZfa5U 03:33 Would you like dinner, a bath, or....me < 3 03:33 Xenon was hard :^) 03:34 speaking of which 03:35 how much cringe worthy things have i missed for the 6 weeks of absence 03:35 Pretty old stuff 03:35 You didn't miss much 03:38 mmk 03:38 i like how yap and lina afk'ed in sync 03:38 Lin is me 03:38 Because they're running away together like lovers 03:38 i is Lin 03:38 .......... 03:38 wat 03:38 * Yapboonyew whacks Nyan 03:39 Oh wait 2016 07 28